


Masquerade

by redledgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clint and Natasha meet at a Halloween masquerade party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



Clint wasn’t sure he liked masquerades, but it was a Halloween party and there was free alcohol and candy, and so he would put on a suit and a mask and pretend like he was having a good time. He’d eaten most of the kit-kat bowl by himself.  His friends brought over a couple of women they figured he might have a good evening with, and while some of them were friendly enough, he really hated masks. And he wasn’t all about the ostentatious ones that some women were wearing to get attention. 

About an hour until the party was supposed to be officially over, and the entire kit-kat bowl had been emptied, Clint went in search of some fresh air and another bowl of candy he could bring outside with him. He leaned against the wall of the building, pushed his mask off his eyes, and munched on Skittles and almost didn’t notice when another person joined him. A hand reached into the bowl he had pilfered and delicately scooped up some of the colorful candies.

“Hey, these are _my_ Skittles!” He turned to look at the offender and immediately shut his mouth.

A redhead smirked at him, mouth full of candy, and reached for more. Her mask was simple, black and red, and her lips matched perfectly. He thought about this a lot, because he couldn’t stop staring at them. “They’re not yours,” she said when she finished, startling his reverie. “You just brought them outside.”

“I like your mask,” was about all he managed before shoving a handful of skittles into his mouth. He was starting to get sick of the flavors.

“I take it you’re not enjoying yourself?”

Clint shrugged.

“I’m Natasha,” she said simply. “And I think we should get out of here.”

“We’re already out,” he replied, looking at her again.

An eyebrow rose over her mask. “Well, yes, but I think we should go somewhere. In your car.”

“I came with friends.”

Natasha sighed. “Alright, my car. But you’re driving.” She pulled her keys out of _oh my god does every woman hide things in there_ and pressed them into his hands, taking the bowl from him. “C’mon, big boy. It’s that one over there.” Natasha nosed his cheek and nodded in the direction of her car.

Clint didn’t know why, but he walked over with her, opened the passenger door for her, and at her urging, drove her to his apartment. He dropped the mask on the dashboard.

“I didn’t catch your name,” she said when he opened the door to his apartment. Her dress swished when she turned to look at him, and he realized she hadn’t taken off her mask.

“Uh. Right. Clint. My name is Clint. Do you want water?” He loosened his tie and opened the fridge.

“I’m all set.” Natasha sat down on his couch.

Clint joined her with a water bottle for himself, and gestured to the mask. “You gonna take that off? You don’t have to, I’m not making you, I was just wondering.”

She sidled up close to him. “I might let you take it off me,” she purred, kissing his jaw and leaving bright red evidence behind. “Seemed like you didn’t enjoy that party and I thought you might enjoy this a little more. Saw you come in and stand by yourself for most of the time. Thought you were attractive, and I’m not opposed to one night stands if you’re okay with it.”

Clint gulped down the water. He definitely was okay with it. “But what if I’m not?”

“Then I sleep on your couch and leave in the morning. Simple.” She pulled back and watched him carefully.

When he put down the bottle, Clint manhandled her into his lap, enjoying the tiny yelp of surprise from her. He gripped her thighs and she kissed him fiercely. “Baby I’m okay with it.” He paused to untie the ribbon holding on her mask. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Natasha _almost_ ducked and smiled, he watched her catch herself, but instead she gripped his collar. “I have a feeling you’ll be saying that more than once tonight.”

 

 


End file.
